Office Gossip
by shan14
Summary: Who says women are the only ones who gossip? What do Frank and Duff say that causes Matt to have a mental breakdown? First in the Negotiations of Life series. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from Standoff belongs to Fox. I own nothing except Eileen, Angela, Tommy, Taj and Alyss. **

**A/N Hey, this is my first Standoff fic so i hope you like it.**

"Oh, she's so cute" squealed Lia, looking down at the small baby wrapped up in Emily's arms. "Does she have a name yet?" asked Cheryl peering over Emily's shoulder.

"No" replied Emily shifting to give Cheryl a better look. "We were thinking of calling her Angela, because I think she looks like an angel."

"I totally agree. I mean blond hair, blue eyes and the cutest little smile" Said Lia tickling the baby who let out a delighted giggle. "Yeah" replied Emily "except Matt wouldn't agree"

she said turning to glare at the man seated a few meters away from her. "Men" huffed the three women together turning once more to the baby.

"What's so good about baby's anyway, man" asked Duff sitting around a table with Frank and Matt watching the girls laugh over the baby. "I mean all they do is eat, sleep and

poop."

"It's not what the baby does, you idiot, it's how the baby is the perfect symbol of innocence and peace that the women love" replied Frank.

"Man, fatherhood's made you soft; I swear ever since Eileen had Tommy you've lost it" said Duff turning towards Frank with a weirded out look on his face.

"Just because I appreciate the people in my life doesn't mean I'm soft" said Frank in his defence.

"Yeah, whatever" said Matt "I don't get it either, I mean we haven't even known the kid for more than a few hours and social services will be here soon but Emily's acting like the

baby's some type of god or something."

"Hey from what I've heard I wouldn't be so quick to rule kids out of your life, man" said Frank turning to grin at Matt.

"What do you mean" said Matt, all the colour draining from his face.

"Well" said Duff leaning in to tell the Matt the news " apparently Emily told Lia who told Cheryl who told Eileen that Emily had been feeling sick for the last few weeks."

"So" said Matt "She told me had had the flu"

"Ha" said Duff pointing a finger at Matt "that's what she wants you to believe, I mean she's not going to come right out and say 'Matt I'm pregnant' now is she"

Matt stared at Frank and Duff confused "What are you trying to say here, men"

"Oh god, Emily is pregnant" said Frank slowly. Matt sank back into his chair "Well that or she's having an affair or dying, it's always one of the three" Said Frank winking at Matt.

"Good luck" said Duff getting out of his chair with Frank.

_Oh dear god_, thought Matt staring at Emily playing and giggling with the baby lying in her arms. _Could she really be pregnant?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I give you chapter two. Sorry they're a little short but hopefully this means i will update sooner. Please read and review.**

"Hey there Cheryl" said Matt walking slowly into her office. Cheryl looked up at Matt perplexed, after five year of being his partner she had seen him at his best and worst but

never had she seen him look so nervous.

"Something bothering you Matt?" she asked putting down the report from their latest case.

"No, why, did someone say something" replied Matt looking like a little kid who had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Come on Matt, I know you, pull up a chair and tell me what's on your mind"

"Okay" said Matt sitting down in the chair opposite Cheryl. He placed his hands in front of him, then unfolded them, then put them back.

"Matt!" yelled Cheryl "Just tell me what's wrong."

He looked up at her "I think Emily might be pregnant" he blurted out.

"What gave you that idea" said a surprised Cheryl. She had known the two of them were getting closer but she didn't think they had considered children yet.

"Well" said a very troubled looking Matt "Apparently Emily told Lia who told you who told Eileen who told Frank that she wasn't feeling to well."

"So?" asked Cheryl still confused.

"So, according to Frank and Duff, the feeling unwell plus the over protectiveness with the baby from yesterday's case means she must be pregnant. That or she's dying or having an

affair" stated Matt looking around the office agitated.

_He's finally lost it_, thought Cheryl. "Matt, your just going to worry yourself if you keep thinking like this, the only way to know is to ask Emily. Look she's over there right now."

She said pointing out the door.

"No!" said Matt jumping up to stop Cheryl yelling out to Emily. "I can't just go up and ask her" he said looking pleadingly at Cheryl.

"You can and you will" said Cheryl pushing him out the door. "Hey Emily" she yelled. Emily turned around to look at her boss and partner, the latter of which who was trying

unsuccessfully to run away.

"Oh, Lia" yelled a relieved Matt "Sorry guys" he said turning towards Emily and Cheryl "But I really got to talk to Lia, see ya later" he yelled running down the hall chasing Lia.

_He's getting weirder by the minute_ thought a very confused Emily. "What was that all about?" Emily asked Cheryl.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just say women aren't the only ones gossiping these days.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. They have been really kind and helpful.**

"Hey Lia" yelled Matt chasing her down the hall.

"What's up?" she asked

"Oh, nothing, just need to ask you a few questions" he said dragging her into the nearest room and pulling down the blinds.

"Hey, what's wrong Matt your acting like you're on the run? Wait a minute, what have you done to Emily" she said turning to glare at him.

"Why does everyone immediately think I have done something to Emily" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Ah, because she's the only person you'd ever be scared enough of to lock your self in a room to stay away from" she said smirking.

"That is so not true" said Matt, "Anyway I need to ask you a question"

"Okay" said Lia sceptically.

"Do you think Emily is pregnant?" said Matt.

"What!" yelled Lia "No, why would you say that?"

"Well because Frank and Duff seem to think the reason she's been sick is because she's pregnant, and she has been acting really strange, and Cheryl didn't exactly help by telling

me it's a possibility and so now I'm getting really scared" rambled Matt looking on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Slow down buddy" said Lia. "Now you know the only way is to ask her, right"

"Trust me Lia, I would only mess it up"

"Yeah you're probably right" she said. Suddenly something occurred to her.

"Matt, how long has Emily been acting strange around you? She asked.

"I don't know, a few months now, though it hasn't been anything big until the last few weeks"

"Well, if she's been pregnant for the last few months then shouldn't she be starting to show by now, I mean I know some women don't start showing for a while but there should be

some hint by around three, three and a half months"

"I see what you mean" said Matt catching on. "But how do we check without it being obvious?"

"Leave it all up to me." Said Lia "Hey Emily, can you come over here"

Emily turned towards Matt and Lia, _I swear if this is another of Matt's jokes I'll kill him_ she thought.

"What can I do for you guys" she said.

"Well you see" said Lia "It's my friends birthday in a couple of weeks and I bought this really nice dress for her, but I want to make sure it's the right size, so if you just turn to the

side I should be able to figure it out, seeing as the two of you are around the same size."

"Okay" said Emily, still a bit sceptical about their intentions. Matt and Lia cocked their heads to one side. "Can you see anything?" whispered Matt.

"Not really" whispered back Lia. The two continued to study Emily, looks of utter seriousness on their faces.

"You guys done yet?" asked Emily slightly weirded out by Matt and Lia.

"Yes, I think so" said Lia turning towards Matt.

"Okay then I'll just be at my desk if you need me again" replied Emily walking away from the two briskly. _Matt's even weirder when he's with Lia_ thought Emily.

Meanwhile Matt and Lia stepped back into the room "So, you see anything?" asked Matt.

"Sorry. I guess you'll just have to ask her" said Lia smirking at the pale stricken Matt and walking out the door.

"Oh god" said Matt falling back into the chair behind him. _How am I going to do this?_ he thought


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this story. Youv'e been really helpful and i'm really glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully now that i've finished year 8 and school holidays are starting i will be able to write alot more.**

Cheryl looked around the table at her team. Emily and Lia where in the middle of a very animated conversation, Matt was sitting by himself debating whether or not to talk to Emily and Frank and Duff where at the end of the table snickering about Matt's situation and trying to bring up the subject not so subtly.

"Okay guys" said Cheryl grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Do we have a new case?" asked Emily.

"Not exactly" said Cheryl "It has come to my attention that lately there have been a few issues that need to be resolved quickly as they seem to be interrupting with the flow of the office"

Matt turned to glare at Cheryl.

"I wouldn't exactly say 'we' have a problem, more of Matt and Emily's if you ask me" said Frank grinning at Matt.

"What do you mean?" asked Emily, suddenly not liking the way the conversation had turned towards her.

"I think you should just come out and ask her Matt" said Lia

"Yes Matt" said Emily staring at him.

'_Oh boy'_ thought Matt sinking into his chair.

"Now you see Emily" he started trying to avoid looking at her.

"Matt" she all but growled "If you don't tell me what's going on right now, I swear you'll regret it"

Matt took a deep breathe. "Everyone seems to think you're pregnant so I was just wondering if it was true, and I know it sounds pretty stupid now that I'm saying it out loud, but you never know so if you could just give me an answer it would really help… you know" he trailed off. Emily stared at Matt surprised. Nobody said anything until Emily started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You're laughing at me" said Matt slightly hurt, but also extremely confused.

"You….thought I…..was….pregnant?" Emily asked in between laughter.

She looked up at him "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but it just explains why you've been acting so strange recently." She said smiling apologetically at Matt.

"So you guys all thought this too?" she asked the others.

"No, no, not really….yeah" they all replied.

"But the evidence was all there" said Lia.

"What evidence?" asked Emily.

"Well you had been sick for the last few months, and you were all happy around the baby and even though you didn't look pregnant, Matt was convinced you were" explained Lia.

"So you're not pregnant then?" asked Matt, slightly disappointed. Even though he had been scared by the idea of being a father over the last few days he had come to get used to it and was even kind of excited.

"No. As far as I know all I have had is a bad case of the flu. Why did you want me to be?" asked Emily.

"Well, even though we hadn't planned it I was kind of looking forward to it. I guess some time in the future I planned we might, you know, get married, have kids I just wasn't expecting to go the other way. So yeah I guess I did want you to be pregnant." Matt explained finally looking up to look Emily in the eyes.

"So" said Cheryl "I guess that solves that problem. Come on everyone lets leave Matt and Emily to talk." She suggested herding the reluctant others out of the room.

"Thanks Cheryl" said Matt.

"No problem, you guys. Just promise me. No more sex in the office"

"Okay" said Matt and Emily laughing.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Emily sitting down on Matt's lap.

"Oh I don't know. This" said Matt leaning in to kiss Emily.

"How bout' we go home and work on that plan of your's" suggest Emily between kisses.

"Best idea you've had all day" said Matt standing up and following her out the door.

"You know what; I knew you weren't pregnant all along. I just kept it up because the others believed it" said Matt.

"What ever Matt" said Emily.

The End


End file.
